<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>i want to see you (i want to love you) by osakiss</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28395495">i want to see you (i want to love you)</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/osakiss/pseuds/osakiss'>osakiss</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Twisted-Wonderland (Video Game)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - Gender Changes, Alternate Universe - Idols, Childhood, Childhood Friends, Childhood Memories, F/F, Genderbending, Getting Together, Rule 63, Slightly Aged up, boobs</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-01-10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-01-10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 15:29:25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,836</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28395495</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/osakiss/pseuds/osakiss</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Idol Unit Scarabia! is performing live for their fans after a while. However, after the live is when things start getting interesting between the two girls who make up that unit.</p><p>Or: Childhood friends Jamil Viper and Karim Al-Asim finally talk to each other after Jamil stares too long at her friend's boobs and ends up being more careless then she usually allows herself to be.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Kalim Al-Asim/Jamil Viper</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>20</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>i want to see you (i want to love you)</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>back at it again w that femslash. twst fandom is in dying need of more girls</p><p>anyway! once again i call kalim "karim" in this so if that bugs you, you dont gotta read it!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Karim’s back was pressed against Jamil’s, both of them mimicking each other’s poses with microphones in their hands as they waited for the music to start. Karim has a large smile stretching across her face, but her eyes remained closed, as did Jamil’s. The music started and Karim opened her eyes, stepping away from Jamil. Her short white skirt swished along with her, golden vine patterns at the bottom and sides of it. Her sleeves were translucent, making her arms look more sparkly. Karim’s golden heels clacked against the stage of where they were performing their concert, and she lifted the microphone up to her face and opened her mouth to begin singing.</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“Miss you, I always. Miss you, I always. Miss you,"</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>Jamil walked to the opposite side of where Karim stood on the stage, where she was to the left Jamil was to the right. </span>
  <em>
    <span>“Aaah~” </span>
  </em>
  <span>Jamil sang, backing up Karim. </span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“... I want to see you.” </span>
  </em>
  <span>The two girls sang together, and looked at the crowd with large smiles as the beat became cheerful and they went to run across the long platforms connecting to the stage, Karim waving to her fans as she twirled about. She was always tilting her head, enjoying the sensation of her earrings. Karim’s golden bangles on her wrists glimmering in the light, along with the butterfly crown she adorned on her head. Her smile was brighter than the both of them. Her large breasts were covered by the white fabric, but the imprint was there and anybody would be able to tell just how large they were. Golden vines as embroidery up until her golden collar, and her white make-up on her tan skin. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jamil herself was dressed similarly to her other member. Instead of golden embroidery, hers was silver and decorated with small insects on her shoulder and her lace-up knee high boots. Silver bangles, while her hair’s ends were decorated with golden insects. Jamil despised insects, yet somehow managed to have them all over her clothing. Large flowers tucked behind her ear, and a nice contrast to her long black hair. Karim’s hair was long and white as well, and while it was usually braided she let it out this time, as did Jamil with her own hair. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The black-haired girl tried to keep to the beat while dancing across such skinny platforms, while matching up with Karim’s own movements from the other side. Jamil’s hair flipped a bit to the front of her face, so she flipped it to the back, her face seductive while doing so before breaking out into a smile with her teeth showing as she made her way back to the main stage for the joint choreography with Karim. She knew the fans liked it when she did things like that, calling it “duality.” Karim didn’t know things like that, mainly because Jamil didn’t allow for it.</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“I like strawberry more than banana, the sweet and sour feeling.”</span>
  </em>
  <span> Karim sang, placing her hands on her chest and sang. Her back was back on Jamil’s as they spun around.</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“I like ice cream more than black, I’m looking forward to the summer.”</span>
  </em>
  <span> Jamil sang after her, following the same movements, slowly stopping the spinning motion. The girls were switching vocals, for every line one sang the other would sing the next, and some would be sung together. </span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“If you wanted to know trivial things, I would’ve told you easily.” </span>
  </em>
  <span>The two girls turned towards each other, going around in a circle, and staring at each other.</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“My heart is straightforward, I want one wish.” </span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“Oh, if you wanna be my boyfriend!” </span>
  </em>
  <span>They sang together, their bodies pressed up against each other as in their hands was their partner’s cheek as they said the word “boyfriend.” Their faces were so close, close enough that if Jamil shuffled slightly forward she’d be able to completely rid of the distance between their lips. But she didn’t do that, and instead returned to the song.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The girls split apart and sang </span>
  <em>
    <span>“I want to see you! I want to love you!”</span>
  </em>
  <span> together, shaking their bodies to the song as their attention was returned to the audience instead of each other. Karim was shaking her hips excitedly, her skirt swaying excessively, while Jamil was careful with how much skin she was willing to show. She’d rather avoid showing anymore skin from underneath her skirt, but clearly Karim had no qualms about that. Both of their arms waved in the air twice as they rocked their hips side to side before doing the same movement with their arms downwards instead. That part of the choreography ended quickly and they moved to the next step.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Karim continued to smile through her performance, putting her all in every moment. From every heart beating motion, to bending down to the side quickly and coming back to repeat those patterns with her hairs in the air, waving around carefully. Jamil couldn't help being mesmerized by her partner. Her long hair moving around with her, the large smile stretching across her cheeks, her beautiful hands, to the way she was dancing so energetically alongside her. Jamil did her best to keep up with her own performance, but was drawn in with the warm presence of Karim. Her eyes twinkled, and Jamil felt her heart skip a beat.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jamil distracted herself with the performance to ignore her feelings for her partner, knowing they would cause a scandal if she decided to stare much longer at her.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>They finished the final moves, drenched in sweat, for this was the last song they were singing in their concert. Karim somehow managed to smile again for the fans, somehow not exhausting the muscles in her face and waved to them all. The girl did have a lot of practice after all, being the leader of their duo. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Thank you everyone, we are Scarabia! We hope you had fun with us!” Karim tried her best not to sound out of breath, and it worked for the audience. Only Jamil knew her cues for exhaustion, after all. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The duo bowed to the crowd who was roaring in applause.</span>
</p><p> </p>
<hr/><p> </p><p>
  <span>Karim stepped out of the bathroom, still toweling her hair. She was dressed in a red shirt with a low neck drop and some sweatpants. Jamil was wearing sweatpants herself, but in the comfort of a large black hoodie. Everytime Jamil looked at Karim, all she could notice was her massive breasts.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The white haired girl looked to her partner and smiled, tossing the towel she was using to dry her hair aside to jump on the bed beside Jamil. Karim didn’t even bother to try covering herself, completely unaware of the show she was giving Jamil. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>She props herself on her elbows and starts speaking about something but Jamil can’t hear her, not really. Externally, Jamil looks calm and as if she’s listening to Karim’s words. Internally, she’s freaking out about how much she wants to shove her face into Karim’s boobs and stay there for all of eternity. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>They were so </span>
  <em>
    <span>big</span>
  </em>
  <span> and round and probably soft and squishy… Jamil wanted to touch so badly but refrained from doing so. Jamil wasn’t even looking Karim in the eyes, she was just staring at the breasts that were squished by the bed, the position Karim had placed herself in squishing her tits every so slightly between her arms with her hands cupping her face as she lies on the bed and kicks her feet happily. Rocking her head side to side, her golden earrings jingling with each movement. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Karim was still speaking, and Jamil didn’t know where to focus. Her breasts that were displayed right before her, or how pretty Karim’s lips were despite Jamil being unable to hear anything from the sheer lack of attention to anything that wasn’t Karim’s appearance. Her eyes darted around Karim before meeting her eyes, those beautiful twinkling ruby eyes that made her face flush and heart thud in her chest. Karim tilted her head as she stared, waiting for an answer.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Well, Jamil?” She asked, smiling as always. So cheerful and cute. Jamil loved that about her.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Huh? Oh, uh, sure.” Jamil agreed way too quickly, a temporary lapse in judgement from her brain melting due to Karim’s sheer cuteness making her forget she had no clue what she was agreeing to, no clue what she was allowing Karim to do just now.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Karim clapped her hands in delight. “Really? Aaaah, you always say no usually, but I guess I must’ve earned your trust! Ahaha!” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Always say no to… Oh no.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>There were very few things that Karim asked her daily, most of them being help on tasks. There was only one request she denied each time. To go through their group’s hashtag. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The tan girl went and grabbed Jamil’s phone before searching up their name, Jamil trying to grab her phone back and stop her but Karim only moved away from her, sticking her tongue out and saying that a promise is a promise. She slid next to Jamil, to which the girl’s attention was once again captivated by her partner’s tits. One breast squished from the mattress as she laid on that side before Jamil shook her head out of trance and tried to take back her phone once more only to have her face shoved away. There was a reason Jamil didn’t allow for Karim to see through the hashtag, and because of her lack of attention she let it slip. All of that careful work was gone because she stared at her friend’s boobs instead of listening to what she had to say.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jamil and Karim were actually childhood friends before they became partners in the idol scene. At first, Jamil was being forced by her parents to talk to Karim. Of course she was forced, she’d never speak to such an endlessly cheerful character on her own accord. However over time Jamil did become rather fond of the girl. She didn’t have many friends, and Karim was a constant presence. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>It had been five years since she saw Karim, until forming Scarabia! together. They met when they were six and stayed friends up till age fifteen, when Jamil had to move away. A lot of things can change in that time. Jamil wondered what changed in that time. Mainly concerning Karim’s family, since she seemed to be broke now when she was loaded like hell in the past. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Slightly ticked Jamil off that she didn’t know everything about Karim now like she used to. But at the same time, Jamil knew that Karim was still true to her core. Ditzy, airheaded, silly, cheerful, and a complete sunshine. Underneath all that was a generous, kind girl who cared more for others than she cared for herself.  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>This was the same girl who wouldn’t even bother telling anyone how badly she got hurt. Would bite her lip and stop herself from whining when she got hurt and pinch herself as Jamil tended to her wounds. She always seemed to cheer up when Jamil pressed a kiss to her forehead though. </span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“Ahaha! That hurt!” </span>
  </em>
  <span>Karim would say, smiling through clenched teeth. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>There was only one time Jamil ever saw Karim cry, genuinely. There had been times where her eyes would water, or she would scrub furiously at her eyes. Most times she would be overwhelmed with happiness and begin to shed tears. However, the day Jamil left her side was the day the dark haired girl witnessed Karim silently crying from nothing but sadness. Her parents had found a new job far away and they needed to move, but it was hard saying goodbye to Karim.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She looked at her as though she was begging her to stay. As if wanting to reach out and ask: </span>
  <em>
    <span>“Don’t go.”</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>But she didn’t. Karim almost reached out to her but ultimately curled her fist tightly and hung her head, shoulders shaking. </span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“Sorry I can’t send you off happily.”</span>
  </em>
  <span> She hiccuped. And Jamil only hugged her, promising to meet her in the future. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Five years later, when they were at twenty years of age, they finally met again at the audition for Night Raven. Karim had beamed brightly.</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“You knew, didn’t you?”</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>Jamil didn’t, but she didn’t argue with her.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Though, she never wanted to see those tears slide down Karim’s cheeks ever again. It was why she banned Karim seeing those comments. Far too many people didn’t appreciate Karim for the work she did, and only liked Jamil. Surely seeing thousands of people demean your hard work would leave a negative impact on your ego. The amount of people that wanted Jamil to go solo was concerning (Maybe that was just because their fandom was big.) And Jamil didn’t want to see any insecurity build up in her and cause a downpour of tears, so she made sure to remove the very root of any cause of that. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Aaaaaand it was all destroyed because Jamil’s brain chose tits instead of common sense.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jamil’s eyes wandered to Karim’s cute pout, and thought about kissing her in order to get her distracted enough to stop scrolling. That thought was immediately banished for that would compromise much more. Jamil felt her face grow hot.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She looked at the screen and cringed. Ah, those comments. They were the first ones. There were some Karim stans and she was praying they would show up first. But no. Of course not. The universe hates Jamil, doesn’t it? Of course the first ones to show up were </span>
  <em>
    <span>antis</span>
  </em>
  <span>. Antis meaning people who were against a certain member, or certain group.</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>jamil should go solo!</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>k*rim is way too cheerful, it’s annoying. </span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>what does she have to smile abt? being a flop? </span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>bitch got two left feet lmaooooo how you gonna be a whole idol and dance like THAT</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>deadass nothing compared to jamil TT</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>if k@r/m dont drop out the idol industry istg…. the stans gonna find this but idcidc she sucks and someone needs to say it</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>Jamil slapped her phone out of Karim’s hand, the front of the screen landing on the soft mattress below them. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>And Karim just smiled. “So, that’s what they really think?” She asked softly.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jamil wanted to interrupt. Say something, anything. Tell her those people were just loud, but a minority. That there were so many people who saw how hard she worked and loved her for it. That </span>
  <em>
    <span>she</span>
  </em>
  <span> saw how hard Karim worked and loved her for it. That every trait those people hated, Jamil adored. But the words wouldn’t come on. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Karim giggled. “No need to look so upset, Jamil! It’s not your fault. It’s fine either way,” She looked into Jamil’s eyes, which widened at the words. It was fine with her? </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’ll do my best either way!” She tilted her head and her lips stretched into a smile with her eyes turning into crescents. Karim thought Jamil was looking upset, perhaps blaming herself for the things people said and wrapped her arms around the girl. Last thing she wanted was for Jamil to feel guilt over nothing. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>With that soft embrace, Jamil blurted out her thoughts.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Don’t listen to them.” It shocked her that she was able to speak. But she continued. “Ignore them, they don’t know what they’re talking about.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Karim pulled back from the hug to look at her partner, and the words kept tumbling out of Jamil’s mouth.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“They don’t see you working like I do. They don’t know you like I do. I know how hard you work, how beautiful your voice is, how fun it is to be with you. They don’t. What would they know? Don’t listen to people’s opinions that don’t matter. You shouldn’t care for them. I’m your partner, so you should only care about mine. Don’t mind them.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Well, that was way more than Jamil ever intended to say. And, quite frankly, too honest for her own good. She felt a little too raw after spilling her guts to Karim, breaking character left her vulnerable. Jamil usually would never say so much, but today was filled with her being a little bit mushy brained. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Karim laughed, loud and bright and even if Jamil didn’t understand why she did, her heart grew warm at the sound. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’ve seen the way you look at me and..” Karim pushed a strand of hair behind her ear. “I really hope I’m not reading this wrong.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>With that, she closed the gap between them. Jamil made a noise of shock against her before kissing her back, looping her arms around the smaller girl’s neck. Jamil didn’t get why Karim suddenly wanted to kiss her after that, but it was fine with her. A day filled with oddity, but it was fine. She had Karim in her arms after all.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>They split apart and Karim’s face breaks out into a smile. Jamil snorts.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“That was the smartest thing you’ve ever done.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Thanks!”</span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>whether karim has small tits or big tits she still owns my heart </p><p>btw the song is "aitai-tai" by red velvet. it's either miss-miss you or i want to see you from the translations ive seen and idk what to trust &lt;3 </p><p>hoped you enjoyed that !!</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>